


Your Honor, Will You Marry Me?

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Felix went through all this just to propose to Henry. How sweet
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Your Honor, Will You Marry Me?

Today's the day.   
Felix hasn't been this nervous since the day he asked Henry out. Man does time fly.   
In order to make this moment very special, Felix decided to surprise Henry by taking him to Japan, his hometown. He had the whole day planned out and everything. First he was gonna go to his parents house to introduce them to Henry, then they were gonna go to hang out in Osaka for a but before ending the day at Tokyo Disneyland, where Felix would pop the question.   
The drive to Felix's parents house wasn't that long but Felix could tell Henry was nervous as they made it to the front door.   
"Don't worry about speaking to them Henry," Felix said. "I can be your translator"  
The door opens and Felix's parents are standing by the door, very surprised to see their son with another man.  
"おとさん！おかさん! (Dad, Mom!)" Felix said in Japanese.  
"フェリックス! (Felix!)" Felix's mom said. (I don't know that much Japanese so for the rest of the story, pretend everything Felix's parents say is in Japanese)   
"Otosan, Okasan, this is Henry" Felix said.   
"こんにちわ" Henry said in his best Japanese. The family lets the two inside.  
"Felix, you never told us you were with another man" Felix's mom said.  
"He didn't have to. We always knew, didn't we dear?" Felix's dad said. Felix turned red.  
"Otosan! Not in front of Henry" Felix said. Both parents laugh.  
Soon Felix's mom brought out dinner. It was Felix's favorite dinner: Omurice. It's essentially an omelette with rice on top.   
"いただきます! " Felix and his parents said before digging in.   
"What was that for?" Henry asked.  
"It's tradition Henry," Felix said. "You have to say Bon Appetite before you eat your meal" (Translator's note: This can also mean "Thank you for the meal")   
"Kinda weird tradition," Henry said. Felix laughed it off.   
"So Henry, tell us a bit about yourself," Felix's mom said.  
"They want to know a bit about you," Felix said.   
"Are you sure they wanna know I was a convicted criminal until I was pardoned of all my crimes?" Henry said.  
"Uhh. He's also a lawyer" Felix lied to his parents. He was very lucky they didn't know any English.  
"Aww that's very cute" Felix's mom said. Felix was red again.   
"Okasan," Felix said.  
Dinner came and went. Soon Felix and Henry were saying goodbye to the parents.  
"Felix, your boyfriend is so fun to be around," Felix's mom said. "Tell him he can visit us anytime"  
"And tell him to invite us to the wedding," Felix's dad jokes. Felix was red again. The two of them laughed.  
As they made their way to Osaka, Henry was thinking about the meeting they had just now.   
"Your parents seem nice," Henry said.  
"Yeah. They kept teasing me about you" Felix said. "Anyway, there's this street venue in Osaka that I think you'll like. They have the best okonomiyaki in town"   
"Yoko Ono what now?" Henry said. Felix laughs.   
"Think of it as a layered pancake but some of the layers are lettuce, pork belly, an egg and yakisoba" Felix said. Henry was confused. Who puts pork belly and Yakisoba on a pancake?   
Osaka was great. The two had fun walking around the venue and watching some guy put chocolate into a box very happily. He kept chanting "1000, 1000, 1000!" As he was putting them into the box. Sounds like he enjoyed his job. (Translator's note: so it turns out the chocolate guy I'm referencing is actually in Tokyo, not Osaka)   
Finally, the couple were at Tokyo Disneyland. Henry was amazed at how different it was from Disneyland in America. Even though there were some things that were the same.   
It couldn't have been a better day. They had all of the fun. They rode the teacups, took pictures with the characters, Felix even bought them matching mouse ears with their names on it.   
Then night fell and two sat down to watch the fireworks. Felix was talking to a cast member about something. Henry didn't know what they were talking about. They were talking in Japanese.   
Before the fireworks began, a cast member stood in front of the crowd holding a microphone.  
"Excuse me everyone, before we begin the show. This man over here has something to tell his boyfriend" The cast member said pointing to Felix.   
"What are they talking about?" Henry said. He and Felix both stand up.   
"Henry, I love you very much. Ever since I defended you in court, I had fallen in love with you. And I still do. I wanted to get my parents approval before I do this…" Felix said. He gets down on one knee. Henry gasps as everyone in the crowd cheers.   
"Henry Stickmin. If you're ready to give marriage another chance, then please do it with me" Felix said. He pulls out the small box containing a diamond ring. Ironically it's Tunisian Diamond. He opens the small box containing the ring.   
"Will you marry me?"  
Henry couldn't stop crying. He hadn't felt this happy since he proposed to Charles. He didn't think he'd have another chance at love until he met Felix. And now he was getting another chance at marriage.  
"Yes…" Was the only thing to escape Henry's lips. Felix was so happy to hear that. He got up and hugged Henry. Everyone cheered. They had a small kiss together.  
"HE SAID YES!" Felix excitedly cheers in Japanese. Everyone cheered again. Some of the cast members even congratulated them.   
Felix and Henry sat back down as the fireworks show began. They made out as the fireworks exploded in the sky.   
"I love you" Henry whispers to Felix.  
"I love you too" Felix whispered back. They held each other as they watched the fireworks.  
When they get back to America, Maya immediately runs to Felix.  
"What did he say?" Maya said. Felix grabbed her shoulders.  
"He said yes," Felix said.   
"Really?" Maya said.  
"Yes," Felix said. They both squealed like little girls.   
"When's the wedding?" Maya said.  
"We're getting married in a week," Felix said. "Have you found an outfit yet?"  
"Of course. Gotta dress perfect as your maid of honor" Maya said. They both laughed. To think that Felix was dating his client. Now he's going to marry him.


End file.
